Dark Cloud Alphbet
by AruaBullet
Summary: A seires of one shots covering the whole alphabet mostly about Toan and Xiao I love them as a couple, the T rating is to be safe.


I don't own Dark Cloud cause if I did I'd be a happy man and Dark Cloud 2 would have been better if Max and Monica kiss at the end ^-^

This is the first fanfic I'm posting so please be kind, I know my grammer sucks.

* * *

Dark Cloud Alphabet

A for Attachments

"Come on Xiao I need that one to evolve my weapon!" Goro growled.

"No Xiao needs it more!" The cat-girl argued.

"Oh yeah?" The young hunter asked skeptically. "How come, your weapon evolved a little while ago?"

"Xaio needs it so she can protect her master!" She shouted grabbing the attachment and running off before Goro could argue her point.

B for Better

Toan bit back whimper as Ruby lightly touched a recent wound he'd received on the shipwreck.

"Don't worry I'll fix you right up." Ruby smiled focusing her magic before leaning over giving Toan an ample view of her assets. He blushed never noticing she'd already finished.

"Better?" She asked with a wink.

C for Catnip

The first time Xiao was exposed to catnip insured it would be the last, as the cat-girl spent the day running around Norune as if monsters were cashing her.

D for Dense

Ruby had decided Goro was the densest member of the group. Because every time Toan and Xiao got a moment alone (which wasn't often mind you) the young hunter would choose then to challenge the young to another duel. Toan was to kind to refuse. Ruby decided that the next time Goro tried to ruin the couples moments of peace she would freeze his feet.

E for Easy

When Xiao first enter a dungeon by herself Toan spent the entire time pacing back and forth nervously the cat-girl emerged without a scratch.

"Don't worry master it was easy." She smiled as relief washed over Toan's face.

F for fire

Every time Toan and his group camped out they light a fire, and every time the gather around it Xiao and Ruby made sure they sat closest to Toan.

G for Goro

Ruby asked Goro why he joined Toan's group. The young hunter glanced at her as if asking if she was serious before replying. "So I can be a greater hunter then my father."

H for Hay

Xiao loved to hide in the hay stacks of Muska Lacka for two reasons. First they were excellent places to hide and surprise her friends from. Second and maybe more important if Xaio disappeared for more than a few minutes Toan would come looking for her allowing her to jump out and hug him. The young hero was never surprised he's just smile and pet her head.

I is for Improve

Ruby spent a few each night alone improving her magic. Whenever she felt like quieting she's think of Toan who fought near exhaustion everyday and she would start again.

"I have to get better for his sake."

J for Jealous

Xiao always felt bit jealous of Paige because she's known Toan her entire life. However Paige was jealous of Xiao because she spent every day by his side.

K for Kiss

Xiao always enjoyed the fact she could kiss her master every day, even if she was merely licking his cheek it was a kiss to her.

L for Love

Ungaga asked Toan if he loved anyone. The blushing hero had nodded rubbing the back of his neck trying not to glance over at a certain catgirl.

M for Morning

When camping out everyone slept a fair distance from each other.

Ungaga would sit against a tree, wall, or rock his weapon resting on his shoulder.

Goro would place his hammer down then toss his blanket on the ground and sprawl himself on top

Ruby would lay on her side her hands serving as a pillow.

Xiao would curl up midway between the fire and Toan.

Toan would just lay back his blanket serving as a pillow.

However come morning Toan's head would be resting on Ruby's stomach and Xiao would be curled against him her head on his chest.

N for Night

The group never set watches during the night trusting Xiao to alert them to any danger that tried to sneak up.

O for Over

Toan wondered about what he would do when the journey was over. Every time he thought this he would glance over at Xiao and knew whatever he did she would be by side.

P for Petite Fish

Xiao was careful when Toan went fishing. The petite fish in his pouch made it hard to resist pouncing the boy and gobbling up the yummy treat. The fact that the pouch hung so close to another treat she wanted didn't help matters.

Q for Quiet

Xiao treasured the quiet moments when she could lay her head in her master lap and he would idly scratch her ears while she expressed her happiness with soft purrs.

R for Rest

"Toan you have to rest" Ruby said sighing as the boy started to stand again. "Look I'll take care of this level while you rest up, ok?" The genie half begged, and half commanded. Toan sighed and nodded.

"Good" Ruby smiled and winked. "Be back soon."

S for Safe

Xaio snuck silently over to her sleeping master. After being sure he was asleep she would curl up next to him the gentle rhythm of his heart lulling his back to sleep as his arm wrapped around her unconsciously. This was where she felt safe.

T for Tease

Toan could swear Xiao's outfit was meant to tease him. Her short dress barely covering her tight shorts and her tail which offering him tempting glimpses of her lovely butt.

U for Ungaga

Even though he hadn't know them love, Ungaga could see the love between Toan and Xiao.

V for Vengeance

Ruby and Xiao both vowed that anyone who hurt Toan would suffer there unending vengeance.

W for Weary

Paige was always weary around Xiao; even though the cat-girl never said anything Paige had a feeling she didn't like her.

X for Xiao

When someone asked Xiao about how she clung to Toan she merely blushed and replied, "Toan is Xiao's master"

Y for Yelling

When Ruby and Xiao argued it involved a lot of yelling, so much that it forced Toan to ask them to stop, His voice shocked everyone into utter silence.

Z for Zzz

Ruby could almost see the comical z's over Toans sleeping head


End file.
